


A Wolf and his Panther

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Animal Transformation, Bottom Jason Todd, Earth-3, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Omega!Jason, Panther!Dick, Probably ooc, Talon!Dick, Wolf!Jason, alpha!dick, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Talon is a remorseless killer. He does not love. He does not feel. He is cold, merciless. He holds no empathy and yet this wild omega wolf has stolen his attention. Something about Jason has Talon wasting time with him, stealing moments in alleys and motels. Somewhere along the line, mild interest turned to obsession to something maybe more. There's a nagging feeling in Talon's chest.





	A Wolf and his Panther

**Author's Note:**

> Another older work which was going to go a completely different way to how it actually ended, but I liked this ending better than the plan.
> 
> _Prompt: Cat and Mouse_

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jason smirked as he watched some of Two Face's men running about the warehouse freaking out because the systems were down or more accurately hacked. He lounged high up in the rafters watching them scurry around and listening into the panic. Oh dear, who could possibly know where the hero's secret base of operations was located in an extremely stereotypical abandoned warehouse out by the docks where all of the sudden there's a heavy amount of traffic. He knew that the heroes could be bumbling fool hardy naive idiots, but the idiots they employed seemed even worse if that was possible. Of course, anyone who went against the Crime Syndicate were morons. The Crime Syndicate destroyed anyone who dared to raise their heads and show their face.

According to his watch, he still had about five minutes to get out of the warehouse and on his way. Time to make his exit. The Gotham street rat grabbed his gear and leapt up. Clamoring over the old rafters he slipped out onto the rooftop where the smog of the city was slightly dispelled by the breeze off the bay. Still, there was no escaping the filth and smog of Gotham. Jason smirked. Good old Gotham – home of the notorious Owlman and his merciless Court. To many, it was hell on earth – a place of corruption, greed, and desperation. The Owlman ruled over everything. His Court was comprised of the high elites of Gotham who held no compassion for the lesser populations. The crime lords, gangs, pimps, every criminal answered to him and if they didn't, they disappeared. Only the Jokester and his ridiculous Circus were stupid enough to try and defy the Owl in his own house.

Jason was not an idiot. He knew not to go against the Owlman. He knew how to slip through the cracks of the numerous gangs, criminals, and heroes. He grew up on the streets. He knew everything about the darkest parts of Gotham. He knew how to survive on the fringes of both good and bad never choosing a side...well, not fully choosing a side.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" A sultry voice murmured into his ear as he stood on the roof of some crumbling building in Crime Alley. He grinned turning his head slightly to see the smooth black suit broken only by the golden accents. There was amusement there in the assassin's face, but also danger, a sharp edge. He could see the panther in those bared teeth.

Jason's heart fluttered as strong arms pinned him against Talon's chest. A blade came up against his mouth pulling his lower lip down to expose nicotine stained teeth. The cold steel and sharp edges sent a shiver down his spine. "You haven't answered me, little wolf."

A smile pulled at his lips as he pressed back against the serial killer. "Didn't know it was a crime to stand stoically on a rooftop over looking the city."

There was a dark amused chuckle and then the blade slid along his jaw down to his throat forcing his head back and exposing his very vulnerable neck. "Ah ah, don't lie to me, little wolf."

"Going to kill me then, Talon?" Jason licked his lips shivering at the cold blade sliding over his skin.

"Why shouldn't I?" Talon murmured lowering his mouth down to Jason's throat. He closed his eyes as those soft warm lips pressed against his skin, parting to allow his tongue to lave at his sensitive throat. His breath hitched as he felt that cold blade slowly warming pressed flat against the underside of his jaw. He didn't protest the second gloved hand sliding further to rest against his lower stomach. 

Jason smirked before fishing out a flashdrive from his pocket. He held it up. "Because you'd be lost without me, pretty bird."  
"Is that so?" Talon mused reaching up to take the drive. "You have a lot of confidence in me relying in you, little wolf."

Jason turned his head to grin up at the Talon. "You'd be so bored without me."

"Hmm," The assassin tilted his head. The blade disappeared to be replaced by leather covered fingers curling against his jaw. Jason didn't resist when he was pulled back for a hard kiss full of teeth and tongue. The grip on his jaw traveled lower to cup his throat while the killer created by Owlman and his Court kissed him breathless. He was panting softly when Talon finally released him. "Perhaps you're right. My life would be incredibly boring without a feisty little omega to entertain me."

Jason grinned, twisting out of the assassin's grip to stand facing the Owlman's terrifying killer. "All the info you wanted is on that drive. See ya around, kitty cat."

Talon smirked. "Go cause trouble, street rat."

Jason flicked him off before scaling down the side of the building using the old fire escape and gutters to slide down to the ground. The Talon grinned as he watched the little spitfire omega dart off through shadows unseen by anyone who hadn't been trained by the Owlman. The boy was talented and sharp. He had potential. Talon had never found himself impressed or amused by the vermin on the street, but then again there was a strange scent to his little wolf.

The Talon let out a light chuckle as he set off across the city.

~ * ~

Talon leaned back against the dirty brick wall staring down at the mob of black hair. The gold of his armored gauntlets glinted in the street light. He watched as black curls wound around his sharp claws. He was careful to keep his touch light - nothing more than a gentle caress and scratch to the boy's scalp. Jason hummed pleasantly with his hand braced against the assassin's hip and the other wrapped around the base of his cock rhythmically squeezing. Teal eyes gleamed up at him with a sly smirk on his lips. Jason grinned as those white out lenses watched his tongue trace his lips.

"See something you like, panther?" Jason's voice was drenched in mischief.

Talon's lips pulled into a cattish grin showing off sharp teeth. "I see a mutt on his knees for me."

A growl escaped the young wolf still high pitch and marking his status as a juvenile. Talon answered with a much deeper more menacing growl that vibrated through the wolf. Jason shuddered, his eyes falling shut for a moment at the sound. Talon cocked his head. He always found Jason's reactions to dominance interesting. As a wolf, he seemed to appreciate more physical forms of power than a panther would. He carefully tightened his grip in the boy's hair pulling his head to press his face against his hip. Jason groaned pressing his face up to lap at Talon's cock.

"Behave, little wolf, or I'll make you hurt." Talon's smile was far from reassuring. It was a promise of pain. Jason shivered before pulling against the panther's grip in his hair. Talon let him watching as the wolf mouthed at his cock, leaving hot wet spots in a trail up to his tip.

Jason's tongue slipped out licking teasingly at the leaking head while his hand stroked the hard length lazily. His tongue swirled over the hot flesh savoring the strange taste of panther so much different from the wolves that ran in Crime Alley. He leaned forward sucking Talon's head into his mouth and paying special attention to the sweet spot he had found. A softer growl escaped him while his fingers relaxed in the young wolf's hair, petting more than holding. Jason braced against Talon's hips allowing his fingers to dig into the leather and Kevlar protecting the Court's assassin. Tilting his head back, he slid further down the hard cock feeling it press against his throat forcing him to relax and take all of it. Talon groaned. His head fell back against the grimy brick. 

This wasn't the first time Jason had dropped to his knees in some back alley to suck Talon off and he doubted it would be the last. The alley was empty with any homeless or thugs scared off by the arrival of Owlman's Talon. There was no one but them. Talon didn't like an audience. There had been plenty of instances of poor schmucks having their throats slashed for interrupting. If the fresh blood covering Talon's suit and gloves drew Jason's wolf out and make him even more enthusiastic, well, Talon didn't say anything. Wolves were more drawn to such displays of powers than any panther would be. Panthers just sought out the best looking and most attractive mate to sate their needs. 

Wolves, as Talon had found out, liked to test their partner's strength, to see if their mate was worthy of them. Jason liked to test Talon whenever he could by either games or against any criminal on the street. Never once in the chases, spars, or fights had he ever failed to impress and win his little wolf. It was different for the panther to play as a wolf, but he found it far more interesting than simply propositioning another panther for a one night stand. Of course, no panther could mimic the enthusiasm of a wolf. Panther females and omegas generally avoided any real sex unless in heat. Wolves were different. Their society was built on sex. From hierarchy to bonds, every act was solidified by the act of mating.

Talon looked down at his little wolf sucking him down all the way. He groaned through his teeth at the wonderful feeling of Jason's throat muscles working around him as he pushed down his throat. His hand tightened in the boy's hair pulling him down those last few inches until Jason's nose was buried in the thick curls at the base of his cock. The rumbling moan vibrated through him and around the cock in his throat. Talon held him there just enjoying the wet heat of his throat constricting around his cock. He felt Jason's hands tighten on his hips as he choked. He held him down a little longer before allowing Jason to pull back.

Gasping, the young wolf moved back until only the Talon's cock head sat on his tongue. He panted looking up at his panther with tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. He ignored the feeling of filth seeping into his worn clothes and the stench of the alley in favor for the delicious taste of cock and the mixed scent of blood, sweat, and panther musk. He stared up at the Talon watching the dark predatory lust cloud those gorgeous, but terrifying eyes. He swallowed down drool before calming his breathing. He let out a little moan when Talon's other clawed hand came down to cup his head.

He swallowed again then nodded. Talon pulled his head back down as he relaxed his jaw and took the panther all the way again. He closed his eyes as the thick hard cock slid over his tongue and down into his throat. Talon's hips pressed forward before pulling back slow. He moved carefully and slow at first letting the young wolf get use to the rhythm before snapping his hips forward. Jason choked slightly, but took it nonetheless. His fingers curled against leather as he focused on breathing through Talon fucking his mouth. Talon groaned and cursed as he held Jason's head still, pulling on his hair just enough to sting. Tears gathered at the corner of Jason's eyes threatening to cascade down his face. He was lost in the bliss of tasting Talon, of feeling Talon, of having Talon. No one else got this close to Talon. No one else got to know every sweet spot, every tell, every button that made Talon melt.

"Little wolf," Talon groaned slamming hard against his face making Jason groan at the hard press. "Jason, Jay."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut at hearing his name moaned like that off a cold killer's lips. He felt his cock pulse as he shot his load down his throat. He swallowed to keep from choking, but lamented that he didn't get to taste. Talon stayed still for a moment as he finished, panting only slightly. Then suddenly he was pulling away, tucking himself away, and Jason was no longer on his knees. He yelped as his back hit the brick wall and Talon threw his legs over his shoulders. The young wolf's stomach dropped gasping amazed at the sheer strength displayed as Talon stood holding him up like it was nothing.

His pants and underwear were hanging off one ankle, one shoe already lost to the gutter, and his tatter jacket hung off his shoulders caught on his elbows. His hands tangled in Talon's dark hair and he belatedly realized he knocked Talon's helmet back. It was a good thing Talon wore a mask as well. He couldn't help it, couldn't control himself as Talon buried his mouth between the young wolf's legs mouthing and nipping at his hole. He threw his head back with thighs trembling.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Talon!" Jason cried out. His hair was a mess with cold sweat plastering strands to his forehead and skin. His cock throbbed from the attention his far more sensitive parts were receiving. Talon was sinfully talented with his tongue as he delved deep into him devouring the sweet slick the young omega was producing. Talon's fingers were tight on his trembling thighs, just light enough to scratch but not draw blood. He could feel his little wolf's legs constrict around his head as his nails scratched his scalp and made him shiver.

The scent of slick was potent and filled the air with a sweet honey scent. It was intoxicating and would drive anyone insane. Talon had amazing self control, but with his face so close to the source even his incredible control snapped. His tongue laved at the soft flesh, delving deep to work against velvet walls. Occasionally he nipped and panted hotly making his little wolf moan and writhe. 

A distant sound drew Talon's attention away from his omega. He let out a low growl at the sight of a few of Black Mask's men. His lips peeled back baring his teeth in aggression. Jason's scent changed as a low growl escaped him as well having noticed the intruders.

"Looks like even the unfeeling Talon needs a good omega pussy to fuck." Black Mask existed in a gray area. For the most part he fought on the good side with the others in Jokester's Circus, but he was infamous for his more sadistic and sexist views. The Mask's men weren't known for being upstanding either. Jason knew that most of the time, these thugs were more dangerous than any working under Owlman's pay.

The slurs continued. Jason felt Talon flip into his killer mode so he released Talon's hair and let the panther set him down on the ground. He kept his eyes on the men, but could feel Talon readying to attack. Jason slipped around Talon shifting into his animal form. He was still young and not fully grown, but he was still larger than an average wolf. He sounded far more menacing when he snarled peeling back black lips to show dangerous fangs. That was something else the panther liked about his little wolf. 

Being an alpha, beta, or omega for a wolf didn't matter when it came to fights. An omega was just as likely to rip out a throat as an alpha.

Talon suppressed his urge to smirk when Jason lunged forward causing the Mask's men to panic - the classic scent of prey scattering. Predators were in the minority and most of society still seemed to forget that omegas could be predators too. Media and fiction always portrayed them as weak, submissive creatures. Some prey omegas might fit that mold, but not a wolf and not Talon's little wolf. Talon rushed forward after the wolf who had already scattered the group and had brought one of the thugs down - a terrified buck from the pungent scent.

Fangs ripping through a soft throat made short work of the struggling man. A cut off agonized scream, a spray of blood, the thump of a body and Talon knew his little wolf had finished quickly racing off towards the next who dared to interrupt his pleasure. Talon rushed around taking fire escapes to leap down on escaping prey. He ensured none escaped Jason's rage. Taking down the scum was a chore, but an easy chore between the two. Blood joined the trash of the alley as fangs tore into flesh and muscle while blades embedded deep into meat and bone. Talon and his wolf stood looking over the remains of their prey.

The night continued on, loud, and chaotic as always. Another night of death and crime and sex. Another night with the scent of blood on his skin and the taste of an omega on his tongue. Talon crouched down to his little wolf who happily came up to him. His tail wagged as his body dipped down into submission. A wet tongue lapped at the underside of Talon's jaw. Talon took the moment to stroke Jason's fur.

"Shall we continue another night, little wolf?" Talon mused even as Jason attempted to climb into his lap. Jason whined, but it was time for them to part ways. There were other nights.

~ * ~

"You're distracted." Owlman growled. He landed silently on the rooftop next to where Talon lounged on top of a stone gargoyle. There were many in the Gothic city. So many ledges and statues among these old buildings.

Talon turned his head to meet Owlman's glare. "Am I?"

"You are." Owlman narrowed his eyes. "No, it's something else. You've been patrolling Crime Alley more than usual, going dark randomly, reeking of sex and omega."

Talon nodded absently. He stretched unfurling from his perch. "Shouldn't we get going? Gangs to intimidate. People to slaughter?"

Owlman glared a moment more before leaping off. Talon flipped off to follow. There were shipments to check, crime lords to keep in check, lives to ruin. 

It was just another warehouse with just another gang he had the permission to massacre since they were trying to muscle in on the Owl's territory. The idiocy of the criminal population was outstanding. The numerous mutilated bodies of those who crossed the Court would seem like a very large deterrent to such behavior. It was just another average night to unleash some pent up energy. What was not average was the kid hanging upside down suspended in chains and surrounded by angry alphas.

"Stupid little cunt, you really think you could scam us like that and get away with it?" A thug, most likely their leader, tapped Jason's cheek with the muzzle of a gun.

"Wouldn't be too hard. You're not all that bright." Jason snarked. His lips peeled back in a smug wolfish grin.

The sharp crack of a slap echoed off the metal walls of the warehouse. The force was hard enough to snap the kid's head to the side. The boy simply smirked licking his busted lip as a red bruise formed on his cheek. He swayed slightly from the blow.

“I ain't nothing but the messenger, asshole. Ever heard the not punishing the messenger shit?” Jason cracked.

The man snatched the boy's hair and wrenched his head up. “Listen here you omega slut, you're going to tell us where the shipment is or we'll be using you for target practice.”

“I don't know shit about it, fucktard. I just brought the fucking package.” Jason snapped.

The thug growled pulling Jason's face closer to his with a leer forming on his face. “Maybe we'll just dose you up and throw you on a street corner. Nice little omegas like you sell pretty nice don't you think, boys?”

“Think you'd get more business than me, sweet cheeks.” Jason answered.

The thug threw him away before taking a bat from another and took one hard swing into Jason's gut. The boy grunted before breaking into a slightly deranged laugh through the pain of it.

“Really? That all you got? My dead ma could hit harder than that and she's fucking dead!” Jason taunted.

The bat arced to hit again, but there was no blow or explosion of pain. Instead, blood showered the boy as Talon nearly decapitated the thug. The other crooks were stunned a moment before frantically moving. Talon made short work of the low level gang with Owlman watching from the rafters. He knew he wasn't feeling as much joy from it as he was mad. He was hitting harder, making the kills hurt more than he usually did when he was just cleaning out a rat's nest. He knew Owlman would see the way he guided the idiots away from the vulnerable boy.

“Impressive.” Jason praised once the last man laid dead. Talon turned to him, flicking off blood. The boy had freed his hands and was putting on quiet a show of untangling himself while hanging from the chain. “Don't know too many people who make killing look so beautiful.”

“Were you waiting for me to show up?” Talon mused and crossing his arms while Jason landed on his feet. He carefully stepped over the dead bodies.

Jason snorted sauntering over to him until there were mere inches of space between them. “Oh please, don't be so full of yourself, kitty cat.”

Talon raised an eyebrow though the effect was mostly lost with the mask. He let the boy step even closer until he was layered over him wrapping his arms around Talon's neck and making a point of pressing hips to hips.

“I was just waiting for a distraction. I'm not some omega damsel in need of a knight in shining spandex. I can handle a few mouthy alphas.” Jason grinned and there was that wolf mischievous glint. “You were hitting pretty hard there, pretty kitty.”

Talon gave a warning growl but it lacked threat and damn him, Jason knew it. The wolf simply smiled innocently while rising up on his toes to kiss the panther's lips in a chaste, barely a whisper of a kiss. He pulled back only slightly letting Talon still feel the faint brush of the boy's lips against his own.

“But, I'm not too much of a shit not to thank you for the distraction.” Jason murmured running his hand into Talon's loose black hair and grinning.

“Jason,” Talon growled. He could feel Owlman's glare already. 

Jason glanced behind him and he just knew that Owlman was standing behind him, but the boy returned to looking at him. His eyes shone with mirth. “Black Mask is planning on hitting that Thursday midnight shipment. He plans on having the Jokester provide a distraction while they blow up the trucks. May be a bit mad at you for tearing up some of his best men the other night.”

"My little snitch." Talon purred letting himself indulge in running his fingers through the boy's slightly grimy hair. He could remember the few times it had been clean and soft on his bare skin. Those were incredibly rare moments for them both. 

Jason chuckled, leaning back to bare his throat. Talon couldn't resist leaning down to nip at that skin, tasting the salt and sweat of his skin. "Always, panther."

Then Jason's warmth and weight was gone and the young wolf was grinning at him while making his exit. Talon ignored Owlman to watch him disappear into the darkness of the street.

"You let that omega get far too close." Owlman growled. He turned hard eyes on Talon. "That omega is dangerous. You're allowing him to manipulate you."

Talon laughed low. "I know. He's good at it. He runs circles around the heroes and crooks alike. It's how he gets the information out of people on the streets. His info's good."

"You trust him?"

"No, I trust who he is and what he does. He's a wolf and he's a street rat with no pack. He has no allies." Talon answered. "He has no reason to lie."

"Don't get attached. I won't risk you becoming emotionally compromised over some street orphan." Owlman warned. "Stay straight or I will end that boy."

Talon frowned. He had no desire to kill Jason. Maybe hold him down by the throat and fuck him incoherent, but never harm him. Something about the omega interested him. He enjoyed their times together. Sometimes they would meet by plan, others by pure chance. Whenever they met, there was blood - rarely their own. Jason would smile mischievously and playful as he teased with chaste kisses and ghosting touches and if he was particularly cruel he'd allow tongue and grind against him. He'd then rush off taking to the shadows of the back alleys. Talon would always chase, capturing his precious little wolf and making him whine and beg for more. Jason's info was always good and the sex was even better, but Talon would always slip a few hundreds into his pocket before Jason vanished to Gotham's darkness. They would both lie to themselves that that's all the meetings were about.

His life was harsh and full of danger living on the streets among gangs, dealers, and pimps, but the wolf was fierce and independent. There was a fire in his heart. That spark of life and fight drew Talon in and made him want that spirit. It was why he kept coming back to the omega against even Owlman's orders.

~ * ~

Talon was hit dead on by the pungent scent of heat he moment he slipped into Jason’s hide out. It made him stumble. Him, the graceful Talon, stumbled because of an omega in heat. He inhaled deeply. The sweet honey smell wrapped around his brain and making him drool. All of his senses immediately locked onto the omega lying in a makeshift nest of blankets. Jason lifted his head. He whined the moment he noticed Talon, lying back with his neck presented. His whole body arched, legs spread and showing the growing wet spot on his underwear. He screamed willing omega.

Talon was on him before it registered, teeth finding skin and bearing down as clawed hands ripped through clothing and armor was thrown aside. He knew he should have been more gentle, but instincts were screaming to take. Talon couldn’t hold himself back from roughly moving Jason by the hips to line them up and thrusting forward. Jason screamed though it was mostly from pleasure as his limbs wrapped around the alpha. The over production of slick eased the way and prevented pain. Talon snarled only briefly pausing to adjust before he was pounding into the young wolf. He could feel the burn of deep nails clawing down his back.

“Talon,” Jason moaned into his ear, desperate and wanting. Talon answered with a low growl. He could feel the blood beading along his back.

“Mine,” Talon snarled against the omega’s skin. “Mine.”

Jason answered with a low moan shuddering through a wave of heat induced orgasm – so easy to trigger when overwhelmed by his body’s hormones. It made him tight, made him pulse around Talon and eliciting a deep snarl from Talon who just pounded Jason through it. Then Talon was ripping himself away triggering Jason’s panic. Talon shushed him as he turned Jason over and pulled his hips up with his face down in the blankets. The omega gave easily, presenting in the most basic way instincts demanded. Talon drove back into that tight wet heat, picking up his punishing pace once more.

The sharp points of Jason’s teeth dug into his lower lip while nails clawed at the blankets. He whined at Talon’s tight grip on his hips, using them to keep the omega in place while he fucked into him. Talon snarled as he snapped his hips forward to drive his thick cock deep into Jason. His nails dug into the wolf’s skin. He bared his teeth, pounding so hard and brutal that his grip on the omega’s hips was all that kept him in place. Talon growled releasing Jason’s hips in favor of gripping Jason’s hair and yanking his head back. It forced the omega into a sharp arch, up onto his hands to alleviate some of the sting while his body jolted forward with each strike of hips to ass. Had he been a panther, he’d be fighting Talon in every show of force and dominance. He wouldn’t let him get away with this even in heat. He wouldn’t enjoy being dominated.

“Alpha, Alpha,” Jason panted, moaned wantonly when Talon slammed deep causing him to arch harder at the feeling so deep inside of him to sate the burning need heat caused. Talon growled low with a voice tinged with a panther’s snarl. There was a threat of actual fangs as the panther came out.

"You sound like the perfect whore, little wolf. You're making a mess." The panther purred in his ear. 

Jason moaned, feeling his blood rush. His brain was broiling with the heat of their bodies. His nails were growing, ripping through the fabric of his sheets. His thighs shook. His whole body trembled. He couldn’t even form a coherent thought. All he knew was he was in heat and his amazing alpha panther was fucking him like he was just a toy to be used. Every nerve sung with pleasure hinged with the pain of the force Talon had set.

He didn't even realize he was begging for more. Talon's lips quirked up into a snarl as he leaned over the omega's broad back. He released his hold on the omega's hair to brace against the mattress and put even more force behind each thrust. His teeth came down to sink deep into Jason's shoulder drawing blood and teasing his tongue with a few drops of rich blood. Jason's high pitched and desperate whine signaled his release as he shot off on the sheets. His body locked up in a beautiful arch pressing against Talon as he clenched down on the massive cock stuffed inside him. Slick gushed out of him.

Talon snarled as he thrust in hard, burying himself to the hilt eliciting another weak cry as hot alpha cum flooded the omega's hole. Jason went limp beneath him. He simply slumped against the mattress utterly spent and sated. Talon released the omega's shoulder carefully, making sure he kept his hips pressed firmly against him. He wasn't a wolf. He didn't have the knot that his Jason craved, but he had learned to stay inside the omega as long as possible. He pressed his forehead to Jason's back panting slightly while Jason wheezed. 

The alpha was careful as he gently unfurled Jason’s fingers from the sheets. He drew Jason’s arms in, turning so they could both lie on their sides while Talon massaged his shaky omega. Jason mewled in bliss completely out of his mind with heat and pleasure. He was nothing more than a shivering wreck. Talon leaned down rubbing along his omega’s body and nipping his throat.

“This is your first heat, little wolf?” Talon purred pressing himself against Jason’s back. Jason answered with a nod and a soft content noise while cuddling back into Talon’s embrace. Jason mumbled as he drifted off. Talon lingered watching his little wolf sleep. It was odd to see this wolf so relaxed around him. 

Everyone knew the world was ruled by the Crime Syndicate. Headed by the big three: Superwoman, Ultraman and Owlman, the Syndicate was strong and unchallenged. Not even the most put together league of heroes could really do more than hinder their few operations. Within the Syndicate, there were certain rules and facts all villains acknowledged. One of the most prominent was to never mess with the Owl. No one crossed him or his family. Cold, calculated, and cruel, Owlman was infamous for his torture and ruthless tactics. Those who went against the Owl did not live long.

His Talon invoked just as much if not more fear than Owlman. He was sadistic. The assassin relished torture, enjoyed watching the life slowly drain from their eyes, loved the taste of blood. While Owlman used torture and death purely as a tool, Talon used it for pleasure. Few were safe from becoming the sadist's latest play thing. People quivered before him, begged for their lives and then for their deaths. He was rightfully feared.

And yet this boy never slept heavier than in Talon's arms. Talon was amazed and baffled by it. Running his fingers through his omega's hair fresh from the motel's shower, he enjoyed the warmth and the life in his arms. The stench of death and blood clung to him so it was odd to have such a vibrant life to claim as his own. He leaned down to nuzzle into Jason's throat with his lips parting. Jason arched his head back, exposing his throat to the panther's teeth. He felt the sharp pinch of teeth capturing skin working a deep vibrant bruise into his throat. A gasp escaped at the realization of that mark. It was a claim: a claim that would leave Talon's scent on him for weeks for all to know he belonged to the panther.

"I remember the first time I took you." Talon murmured. "Do you?"

Jason nodded. "How could I forget it?"

~ * ~

Jason let out a bitten off moan as Talon pulled him back against his chest. One arm wrapped around the boy's waist. A hand skimmed up to his neck, cupping his throat to tilt his head back against Talon's shoulder. It was the first time he had seen Talon completely stripped of his uniform. He still wore the domino mask to hide his eyes, but it had been amazing just to feel that beautiful skin for the first time. He had marveled, swallowing dryly as he had watched each piece of armor fall away to reveal surprisingly golden skin. He couldn't stop himself from leaping forward to taste the sun kissed skin.

The hot spray pattered against their skin filling the small motel room's bathroom with steam. It was just a rundown motel in one of the worst places of Gotham where no one would think twice about them. Talon had given him the money and orders to book a room for a few days and he had only imagined what the Talon had meant. He had not been expecting this.

Jason gulped, loving the thrill of those deadly hands on him. He had seen what he was capable of over the weeks. He had seen Talon literally kick an alpha's skull in for simply looking at the panther earlier that night. It would be like snapping a twig with Jason's scrawny ass and yet he never felt threatened by the panther. His stomach fluttered with the thought that those gentle fingers could so easily kill him. Wolves were fierce and some of the nastiest predators to run into, but a panther could easily kill him. 

"You're so soft, little wolf." Talon purred into his ear. Jason let out a breath. His wolf instincts reacted to the power and danger. He could feel himself submitting in the arms of a panther: a predator higher than him on the food chain.

Jason snorted as he saw Talon pick up one of the shampoos and start to lather it into his hair. "I can wash myself, Talon."

"Hush and enjoy the pampering, Jason. I'll take care of you." Talon sank his fingers into black curls. Jason's protests were silenced by a groan of pleasure. Talon's bare hands were in his hair slowly and methodically working a rich lather into the curls. He then guided Jason's head under the spray to rinse out the shampoo. He moved to soap up a rag and begin running it over Jason's paler skin. The young wolf was pliant and relaxed. A few pants escaped him as he leaned back against Talon. He would smile and sigh when Talon kissed the skin of his neck and shoulders and arms. The boy let a soft moan slip when the panther nibbled a particularly sensitive patch of neck.

"Tell me, little wolf, has anyone touched you before?" The panther ran the rag down to the wolf's lower stomach.

It took a moment for Jason to respond. "Yeah...I didn't really have a choice. It was that or...or starving."

Talon growled low. He let his hand draw further down roaming between the omega's ass. "Then I need to clean you up."

Jason bit his lip as the rag slapped against the tile floor and Talon's soapy finger was pressing teasingly against his hole. He shuddered at the brush over his rim. His breath stuttered as one impossibly long and thick finger slipped into him, pushing past relaxing muscles. Jason braced against the wall as Talon wrapped his arm around his throat and pressed him flushed against the tile. Omegas didn't really need prep if aroused – and Jason definitely was – but that didn't mean it didn't feel amazing.

"Fuck oh shit, Talon." Jason panted. Talon grinned against the back of his neck while working his finger deep. The omega moaned when a second finger joined the first and began to scissor him open.

“I’m going to fuck you, Jason. You’re going to take my cock like the little slut you are. I’m going to make you scream my name until you’re hoarse.” Talon growled.

“Fucking shit, Talon.” Jason shuddered thrusting his ass back against those sinful fingers when they curled against him.

“Has the little slut had some naughty thoughts about Talon? Not seen me much as Gotham’s terror?” Talon nipped Jason's shoulder.

Jason bit his lip nodding. “Y-yeah, y-you're scary and a fucking psycho and so totally fucking hot. Shit.” 

Jason panted. Talon smirked as he slid a third finger into the boy. “I'm going to ruin you. I'm going to fuck you so good you can't even think of someone else. How should I do it? I could take you up to bed, lay you out, and worship you. I could eat you out until you're so pliant and open for me. I could bend you over the bed and make you scream.”

“Talon please!” Jason whined. Talon laughed low as he pulled his fingers away slowly loving how Jason's ass swayed in search of his fingers. He pulled back then pinned Jason against the wall with a hand on the back of the boy's neck. He grabbed a bottle of honey scented soap and poured it into his hand. Jason writhed against the wall as Talon coated his dick with the soap lathering it up before moving back to Jason.

“I'm going to fuck you now, Little wolf.” Talon breathed taking his hip in one hand and guiding himself forward with the other. Jason's arched back as Talon's cock pushed past his rim sliding into him a little too fast. The soap and slick barely soothed the friction, but Jason moaned like a whore at the painfully amazing stretch. 

Talon groaned as he bottomed out holding Jason's hips back against his own. The boy felt like heaven and honestly better than anyone's ever felt before. He cursed under his breath drawing back until he almost slipped out then snapped his hips forward. Jason threw his head back moaning as Talon slammed into him. The slap of their skin echoed over the sound of the shower. Talon's eyes trailed over Jason's back down to his ass where he watched his cock disappear into Jason's ass. He could see the soap lathering around him in a rich foam from his hard pounding.

“Fuck, look at that, Little wolf. You're creaming.” Talon purred readjusting his grip and putting even more force into his thrusts.

Jason was lost in gasping pants and clawing at the white tile. Talon was so big and stretching him so well. He bounced with each of the alpha’s thrusts. Talon pulled out suddenly, but before Jason could react his back was hitting the wall and he was lifted off his feet. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Talon's shoulders and legs around his waist. He slammed back into him starting up a punishing pace. Talon snarled into the hard biting kisses that would leave both of their mouths bruised. He pressed Jason hard against the slick wall with his hands gripping tightly to the boy's ass. Jason's ground against him, his smaller cock rubbing against the incredible abs.

“C'mon Talon, fuck me. Fuck me with your massive cock and fill me with your cum. Make me feel it. C'mon.”

Talon growled bracing his feet to thrust deep into the boy's gaping ass. Jason moaned with his head falling to the alpha’s shoulder as he felt him deep inside of him. Talon's teeth found a sensitive patch of skin digging in.

The shower was filled with loud pants and moans and grunts. The sound of sex was barely drowned out by the pounding water neither were paying attention to. Foamy soap dripped from Jason's hole. The panther pinned Jason against the wall and fucked into him as hard and feral as his instincts drove him reveling in finally having a partner that enjoyed his roughness. Few words were shared between the two as their kisses devolved into just mouthing at each other lost in the first intimate touch.

“Tal-Talon, I'm going to come. Fuck, I'm going to come.” Jason shouted spurting over his chest.

The panther snarled into his throat fucking him through the after shocks. Nails clawed over his shoulders making him hiss sure that Jason drew blood. The boy's body clenching around him almost set him off, but he managed to hold off for a few more hard thrusts when he finally buried himself to the hilt.

Jason's eyes grew as he felt the hot liquid release spilling inside him. It slipped from his hole, seeping down around Talon's cock and a sense of sorrow filled him over the wasted seed. It took awhile for them to come down from the incredible high and even longer to disengage. It was Talon's soft cock finally slipping from Jason that pushed them to finish the shower. Talon had finished rinsing Jason off. Jason had moaned as he was thrown over Talon's shoulder and carried into the room where he was thrown on the bed for a few more days of pure carnal pleasure.

~ * ~

“You were the first to want me and not a quick fuck.” Jason turned to look at Talon.

Talon was quiet, reaching up to stroke over the omega’s cheeks. “You’re different from the vermin of the streets. You’re interesting, a fighter. You defy all expectations. How could I not desire you?”

Jason hummed as he nuzzled into Talon’s throat. “I guess that’s as good as an I love you I’ll get.”

“Mine,” Talon murmured.

~ * ~

“Mine, dammit, you’re mine!” Talon roared holding Jason’s limp bloody body. Fire blazed all around them, burning down the warehouse where the fight had occurred. Ruble surrounded them. Smoke and ash hung heavy in the air. The lingering scent of explosive singed his nose, but all he could focus on was Jason. Jason who was torn and beaten and broken in his arms.

He wasn’t suppose to be here. He wasn’t suppose to be part of their games. Heroes were always so careful to make sure civilians didn’t get hurt. Why? Why had they failed to realize Jason was there?

He could hear them in the distance. Harley and Jokester and their entire Circus picking each other up out of the destruction. Owlman was on his way. It would be too late for Jason. Talon screamed in anger and fear and pain and despair, things he had never felt in so long. Things that only Jason could make him feel. He sat there on his knees in the debris holding Jason so carefully, but he could only hurt him more as he rocked unconsciously. He didn’t care that anyone would see him breaking down, would hear him screaming and roaring as his Jason’s light slowly faded out.

“...on...Talon...”

“I’m here, Jay. I’m here. Please, stay with me. You can’t leave me. I won’t let you.” 

“I’m cold.”

“I’ll keep you warm. Just hang on, okay?”

“Can I...I want...to see you.”

Without thought Talon ripped off the stupid helmet and mask. He bore his face to his omega, let him see his gold fringed blue eyes, his scars, his tears. He hadn’t cried since he saw his parents’ bodies crushed and broken. Nothing had twisted his heart like this. He bit into his glove to rip it off so he could touch Jason’s skin, fresh tears falling as he felt how cold he already was.

Jason tried to smile, but it was weak – merely lips pulled into a small curve. He had his own tears falling down his cheeks as he looked into Talon’s watery eyes. Pain flashed across his features as his hand lifted so he could reach out and touch Talon’s face. Blood smeared across his pale skin.

“Always – always knew you had beautiful eyes.” Jason whispered. He coughed, splattering blood over his lips. “I love you, Talon.”

“Dick,” Talon choked out. “My real name is Dick.”

That made Jason’s smile grow as a shine appeared in his eyes. “Dick, huh, well...I love you then...Dick.”

As quickly as that spark appeared it faded and Dick watched as the light disappeared. The flame of light within Jason went out. His hand slipped from his cheek, but Dick caught it, held it in his own. Tears streamed from his eyes coating his face with wetness as he tasted the salt of them. He felt the moment Jason went completely slack and hiccuped on a sob. He pulled Jason close to him, burying his face against Jason’s throat and rocking them both. His little wolf, his omega, his Jason was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
